Con Cariño, Suguru Fujisaki
by Elizaveta Christine
Summary: Universo Alterno. Suguru es un estudiante - Esa carta tenia pasmados sus sentimientos... era para llorar...


Con Cariño, Suguru Fujisaki

Querido Sakano-sensei: 16/04/2011

Le escribo esta carta para explicarle algo que me he guardado durante demasiado tiempo.

Sera un poquito difícil explicarle esto, pero tengo que hacerlo como mi amigo y compañero Shuichi (El cual, por cierto, me recomendó hacerle una carta para estar menos nervioso) y dar la frente en alto todo momento.

La cosa es que, bueno, Usted causa un sentimiento en mi interior. Un sentimiento que no puedo callar, no importa cuanto lo intente, no lo puedo lograr.

Desde que a usted lo conocí, fue como si… haber… ¿cómo lo puedo explicar?… Es que usted causa que mi corazón se acelere cuando me habla. Usted hace que de mi boca salgan algunas estupideces incomprensibles. Y… Extrañamente (creo que ya entiendo a Shu) no le puedo mentir, una opresión en mi corazón me ocurre cuando si quiera se me cruza por la mente mentirle.

Cada vez que vamos todo el grupo a la biblioteca, he intentado sentarme lo más cerca de su computador, solo para poder estar más cerca de usted.

Espero no me tome por loco ni nada parecido, es solo que tenía que decírselo de alguna forma… pero… no se lo puedo decir así como así a la cara… me da mucha vergüenza y miedo. Vergüenza por como lo tome usted. Miedo hacia el rechazo.

No quiero que se sienta incomodo ni nada parecido… es solo que usted me causa un no-sé-que

No sé si lo noto antes… aún así… le digo: Usted me gusta mucho.

PD: No quiero que malinterprete mis palabras. Por favor, le ruego no le diga a nadie acerca de esta carta.

Con Cariño, Suguru Fujisaki

Le dirigió otra mirada a la arrugada carta. Se notaba que había sido doblada mucho y que, para ser una hoja de cuaderno, estaba agonizante. Habían pasado 6 meses desde que escribió esa carta. Seis largos meses.

Le dio una última mirada a la carta antes de volverla a doblar. Sabía que, aunque sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, ya no tenía esa oportunidad de amarlo libremente.

FLASHBACK

Shuichi y Suguru estaban en el comedor. Estaban esperando que Hiro terminara de almorzar para poder salir a lo que les quedaba de receso. En eso se les acerca Sakano-sensei, (encargado de vigilar la cocina, la biblioteca y entregar las colaciones) y les dice:

-Les ofrezco salir afuera.

-No. –aunque a Suguru no le gustara desobedecer órdenes, mucho menos le gustaba dejar a un amigo comiendo solo

-Vamos Sugu-chan. Hiro está terminando por lo que si salimos, el saldrá enseguida.

-¿Por qué me mintió con su cumpleaños?

-Yo no te mentí, solo Omití la verdad-Dijo serio-ahora, me gustaría que los dos salieran afuera, su amigo apenas acabe, saldrá con ustedes.

-Me caen mal las mentiras.

-No me interesa.

-Entonces usted me cae mal.

Dicho esto, Suguru se fue, sin dejar poder hablar a Sakano-sensei. Shuichi solo limito a hacerle unas señas a Hiro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Esa vez llore mucho…

FLASHBACK

-Sugu-chan…- Shuichi se notaba preocupado. Suguru se había encerrado en los baños hace mucho rato.

-Por favor… déjenme solo…

-No- esta vez Hiro fue el que hablo.-Si no abres la jodida puerta ahora vamos a llamar a Sakano-sensei para que te saque.

Suguru se levanto, le quito el seguro a la puerta de los baños y volvió al rincón, abrazándose a sus rodillas.

Hiro y Shu entraron. Grande sorpresa se llevaron. Suguru sería un llorón, no lo negaban, pero jamás pensaron que llegaría a tal punto.

-Suguru…

-Shuichi… Hiro… déjenme solo.

-No.

Y los dos amigos se quedaron acompañándolo en su pena.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a dirigir palabra…

Suguru se dedico a suspirar. Arrugo la carta y la lanzo al basurero…

-Como agradecería poder disculparme con él… decirle que hable sin pensar… entregarle la carta…

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sugu-chan! ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!

-¡Ya voy!

El chico arrugo la carta que tenía en su mano. De un solo tiro termino en el basurero mientras el chico se colocaba la mochila y se iba

_Después de todo… este solo era el borrador. Usted tiene la original…_


End file.
